


The Mask

by Bravehardt, Foxglove_Fiction



Series: Halloween 2019 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stephen Strange, Demonic Possession, Don't copy to another site, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Masks, Mildly Dubious Consent, Partially Clothed Sex, Possession, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravehardt/pseuds/Bravehardt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_Fiction/pseuds/Foxglove_Fiction
Summary: Tony's in need of a mask for Halloween and Stephen seems to have a fantastic collection of them. He won't miss one, just for the night, right?





	The Mask

"-Stark!" Stephen cleared his throat, trying to get Tony's attention.

"Yeah, sorry." 

Tony had zoned out, staring at the masks lining the wall, some strange Lovecraftian designs by nature, others assumed a more tribalistic aesthetic, a few greek inspired to boot as Tony walked down the row of masks ranking the second floor of the Sanctum.

"I'm going to need to hold on to this for at least a day-or-two to finish analyzing it," Stephen repeated from opposite the room.

The brunette had become quite privileged in the sense that he'd been frequenting the Sanctum for aid in fusing spell block enchantments into his armour to deal with safeguarding against magical threats. Since Tony had taken on a more active role exchanging relief with the sorcerers of antiquity, they were currently testing new warding systems with Tony's suit as the guinea pig.

Now, with Halloween closing in, Tony was frankly enthralled by the diverse selection of masks on the wall that Stephen seemed to keep in his collection. There was one mask, specifically more demonic in nature, that for some inexplicable reason he felt resonating with him and Tony had to turn to Stephen, looking at him from across the room to inquire.

"Hey doc, you don't think I could borrow one of these masks for a Halloween costume, do you...?" Tony inquired.

"What for? Isn't this the one night of the year you can walk around as Iron Man and not have paparazzi heckling you?" Stephen quipped while half paying attention.

"Right, killjoy, where would the fun in that be?" Tony eyed up the mask, running his fingers along its outer edges. He felt something zap his fingers, guessing it was some sort of static as he shook his hand and pulled it away quickly.

"Those masks are not toys, Stark, plus isn't that a bit mundane for your extravagant sense of taste?" Tony snorted, reaching up again and picking the demon mask off the wall, observing it and holding it up, looking through it and thoroughly admiring it.

"That's a rather prudish thought don't ya think?" he chuckled and held up the metal artifact. Stephen turned around with a sigh and his relaxed appearance turned to concern.

"Tony, put that down right now. How many times have I told you not to fuss with Sanctum relics?"

“Why? Because you’re afraid I’ve got butterfingers and might break them?”

“Quite the opposite way around, actually.”

“But wouldn’t it look good on me? Trick question, everything looks good on me,” Tony grinned, wiggling his eyebrows playfully, “and off me…”

Stephen gave him a flat look, shaking his head a bit at that as he refocused on what he was doing. “Please put it back. Stop playing around with things.”

Tony huffed to himself a bit, leaning back as he stared at the doctor who continued to blatantly ignore him. 

Flirting with the Sorcerer Supreme was challenging at the best of times given that the sorcerer seemed to think that he was just a flirt in general - which to be fair, he was! - and that was making it nearly impossible to try and ask the good doctor out.

In fact, he was fairly certain that if he quite candidly asked Stephen out the man would take it as a joke, which was the only reason he’d hesitated thus far. He didn’t want Stephen to think he was teasing him or mocking him but he also had no idea how to convince him that he was being genuine.

“Are you gonna come to the party tonight?” It wasn’t quite asking him on a date, but dammit he wanted to see the man dancing and relaxing and having fun with the rest of the Avengers. “It’s a masquerade party! You have tons of masks to choose from!”

“If you want this back any time soon, then no. I have to get this done, Tony…” Stephen sighed a bit, slumping in his seat.

“Aw, come on. I can wait an extra couple of hours, or day... or whatever. Pretty please? If not I’m gonna just borrow this mask and head out because I have to play the role of a good host at some point…”

"Tony-" Stephen took a step towards him but quickly enough the engineer had disappeared - quicker than he considered even humanly possible.  "Damnit," Stephen cursed, running a hand through his hair as he put the arm piece he'd been augmenting down on the table.

* * *

Despite Stephen's defiant attitude towards the Halloween event Tony had invited him to, the doctor did show up and he made no efforts to dress any differently than usual.

In fact, it seemed a lot of the Avengers put a minimal amount of effort into their costumes, the real knockers were Peter and Shuri. Peter dressed up as a mafia gangster and Shuri going all out with a traditional looking Panther costume of her very own.

Most of the other costumes were minimal, while some were lazy enough to wear their own combat armour and just simply try to pass in their uniforms.

The sorcerer showed up, making an entrance through the portal and despite the warm greetings he received from those he passed, his first instinct was to locate Tony, an air of franticness to his flighty movements.

Thankfully, Tony found him first. 

A hand on the sorcerer's shoulder, a drink in the other as he appeared to Stephen in a very revealing devil ‘ _ costume.’ _ His skin painted a deep red, horns that seemed like prosthetics - or actual bone - sprouting from Tony's forehead similar to the mask he'd borrowed. His eyes were different too, deep black sclera with vibrant glowing yellow pupils. Tony had some sort of  _ mechanical _ or augmented demonic wings on his backside, a very convincing spaded tail and claws to match.

His arm looped around Stephen's shoulders and he pressed up against Stephen's chest, getting way too close into the doctor's space.

"Wow, doc, you could have shown up in any other costume and it would have been more original than what you're wearing now, I think I would have even been terrified if I saw you wearing normal clothing for once," there was almost an echo to his voice when Tony spoke, it sounded different - familiar…  _ but different. _

“Tony,” Stephen greeted, standing up a little straighter in an attempt to get some space, which only caused the engineer to press up against him a bit more, from toe to shoulder.

Bright amber eyes stared up at him, almost too brightly. They seemed to glow in the low lighting of the room, watching him with utmost focus. “Stephen,” he chimed playfully in response, “did you come to play? Did you want something in particular? Are you just here to be a spoilsport?”

“You took my mask,” Stephen stated clearly, and Tony smirked.

“Did I? Are you sure? Maybe what I really took was your heart!”

The sorcerer gave an exhausted sigh at that, staring down at the man pressed uncomfortably close to him, dragging him into an awkward dance. “C’mon, doc, people will get suspicious if you don’t dance. No candy if you don’t dance… and I can think of some sugar you might like, hmm?”

“Stark,” he bit out warningly, taking a couple of deep breaths in an effort to keep himself from getting too worked up with the way the man seemed to rub against him in public. “I need you to give me the mask back.”

“Why? I think it looks good on me. Everyone else seems to love it… don’t you love it, too, doc?”

“Please, Tony… for your own sake, I need that back.”

“My own sake? What aren’t you going to earn it? If I give you my mask, what stops you from asking for my shirt next, hmm? My pants? This is a masquerade, Stephen! Without a mask I might as well be naked!” he grinned widely.

"Tony, you need to get that mask off of you now, cut it out," Stephen tried to pry Tony's hands off of him but the mogul simply squirmed and danced around his persistent limbs like a cat wiggling around defiantly. He was practically hanging off of the doctor and the cloak didn't seem to be aiding his companion in fending Tony off.

"I know you like this doc, I know how you like to be handled. I know this hasn't left a lot to the imagination but don't you want to know what the other parts of me look like too with this fantastic costume?" he giggled impishly.

Stephen finally managed to shove Tony off, snatching up his wrist and removing him from the atmosphere of the main hall, thankfully without causing a scene. He pulled him towards the medical bay and into an examination room. Tony seemed entirely too compliant as Stephen removed him from the scene.

"Alright, I'm getting you out of that thing, take it off," Stephen's fingers lit up and he reached for Tony's face.

"Right away," Tony bit his lip, baring a fang. His wings flared as he pushed Stephen down on the examination table and mounted him. "Did you want to help or did you want a show, only chance you’ll get the hands-on experience for this sort of thing..."

Stephen was flustered, his cheeks were completely flushed and that was enough of a sign for Tony to continue pushing as he leaned over and caged him down on the table.

"T-Tony! You’re possessed-"

"By your charming good looks, and that sexy voice of yours," he ran his claws through Stephen's beard and the man's pale eyes went wide, waging war with himself internally regarding whether he really did condemn what was going on here or not.

“Tony, no. This…” Stephen’s hands came up to hold Tony’s hands trying to move them away, though all he got for his troubles was Tony wiggling his hips delectably and almost drawing a groan out of the doctor. “This… isn’t you. You need to… stop this…”

“Oh it’s  _ all me, _ doc,” Tony grinned down at him through his red-tinted skin, with his pointed fangs prominently overhanging his lower row of teeth, his eyes still shining too brightly in the low light. “Why don’t you take a good feel for yourself? I don’t mind…”

“Please…” Stephen tried again, and before he really knew what he’d done, Tony had placed his hands on his hips gliding them along his skin before Stephen yanked a hand away as Tony dipped the hand lower with a mischievous grin.

“I thought you wanted to touch, doc? C’mon now…”

“You’re not yourself right now, Tony!” To his own ears, his voice sounded like a soft whine, and there wasn’t much he could do about the state of his ever-growing erection beneath Tony’s hips. 

This was going sideways and it was doing so quickly, but he knew he needed to get the mask off of Tony. 

These actions were not the actions of the man he’d been growing closer to lately - they were something else. Something that was feeding on Stephen’s emotions - and perhaps Tony’s own. It was hard to say.

“That’s the point of Halloween, isn’t it? To be someone else for a night? I take it you didn’t get the memo because you’re definitely being your usual no-fun self, aren’t you? C’mon doc. Let loose a little. Have some fun.  _ Play with me _ !”

Tony lowered himself down, looking like a pensive animal ready to spring as he dragged that clawed hand over Stephen's chest.

"See to it that we're not disturbed, Friday dear," he never took his eyes off the sorcerer trapped beneath him.

"Of course, boss."

Stephen's eyes darted to the door, then to Tony and he felt his breathing elevated, heart pounding in his ears like a war drum, each point of contact pricked fiercely with an electrifying spark in such a horribly good way.

Those claws, running over his chest, parting his tunic, pulling it down past his arms as he felt hot flesh at his groin press hard into him in the most shockingly explicit experience he'd ever endured from the mogul.

"T-Tony..." the doctor yelped again and it was less a protest and more surprise. The demonic rumble of another chortle reverberated off of Tony's body and he felt those claws on the bulge of his pants, stroking and coaxing him.

"Let me make this deal more interesting - you couldn't possibly refuse. Have some fun for once, I know you want me as much as I desire you. Drop that tight-ass exterior of yours and after all this blows over you can have the mask back. I'd just like to reap the benefits of it tonight, it's been such a  _ confidence _ boost," Tony leaned down, dragging his teeth over Stephen's throat and softly exhaling over his skin.

"Let me fuck you, Stephen, I'll give you something to really howl about tonight. I promise it'll be the best lay you'll ever have," he purred playfully, still idly groping his groin.

“You’re not yourself, Tony,” Stephen reiterated through gritted teeth, doing his best to try and settle himself. His body wasn’t listening to him, his mind wasn’t cooperating, and Tony wasn’t making this any easier - or whatever was in possession of the other’s body wasn’t.

The mask wasn’t the most powerful artifact in his collection by any means, and saying that Tony was entirely out of his mind was inaccurate by any assessment. But the mask had ways of influencing and acting on the wearer’s desires. So while on the one hand, he knew that Tony wanted this in some way, shape, or form… he also had no way of knowing if this was something Tony would’ve acted on if left to his own devices.

And Stephen wanted this.

He hated how much he wanted the filthy little promises Tony was making. He hated having to think about the repercussions if he’d go through with this - and the repercussions if he didn’t. It would be so easy to just let this happen, to get Tony’s word that he would remove the mask and just relax… 

… But morally speaking, was this any different than taking advantage of a drunk?

“You’re sounding like a broken record… do you want the mask back or not? It’s really a simple exchange, isn’t it beautiful?” the masked man stared down at him with a knowing grin.

"Yes, I do-" Almost a wash over of the consent Tony was looking for he pressed his lips to Stephen's in a sloppy kiss. He had Stephen's wrists pinned above his head, thumbs rubbing at his radials tenderly and playfully as he ravished the sorcerer.  Stephen arched his back, moaning into the kiss with only a vague effort of struggling. He tried to say something but his words were muffled under a forked tongue and eager lips, as their tongues danced and mouths twisted.

Stephen eventually tore himself away, finding the fortitude but all the words he'd formulated in his head seemed to constantly slip away from him with the wave of wanton magnetism for the other.

"That's what I thought, sweet thing… you're so cute when you fight like that." 

Stephen clenched his eyes shut wanting - nay, craving - the feel of Tony's bare skin against him. He shamefully arched his ribcage, craving the friction of the other body and Tony didn't hesitate to sunder the heavy sash around his waist and fissure his clothing in half with sharp demonic claws causing Stephen to gasp as his claws left light trace marks over his belly.

He literally tore Stephen's clothes off of him, moving both Stephen's wrists together in one hand. He didn't need to hold hard, he knew the sorcerer wouldn't struggle much with the condition of his hands to his benefit.

Stephen made to say something, but Tony only grinned, paying him half a mind before diving in and going for his neck.

"I need my hands for this. Hopefully, you behave or I'll be using other means to keep you in line, wizard," Tony relinquished his hold on Stephen's wrists and immediately went to shed his own pants, peeling them down to his knees as he leaned in and their cocks connected.

"You promise-" Stephen groaned, head still back on the table, eyes clenched shut. He couldn't handle this grey morality and looking at Tony made it harder for him.

"My word is my bond, sweet thing," he reached up and pinched Stephen's cheek, leaning down to nibble at the sorcerer's neck, moving his way down to prick his nipples with those sharp fangs and give them some attention.

_ Fuck, did it ever feel good. _

“Tony…” this time when the name snuck from him it was with a small moan, and rewarded with a light nip of his nipple before the other lifted his head with a smirk.

“See? Isn’t that much nicer…? Better than all the whining and complaining you were doing before!” Tony chuckled, letting his forked tongue slide down Stephen’s sternum and over the centre of his belly.

“Lookit you, doc! All this muscle hiding under so many frumpy robes… what’s with that? We need to make you a new suit. Something more flattering,” Tony declared as though it was going to be done. “Or we can just leave you naked all the time… I can’t imagine anyone would complain…”

“That’s not-!” his attempts to dissuade the other of that notion were interrupted by fingers pressing into his mouth, claws pressing gently against his tongue.

“Shh. Get them nice and wet for me, will you doc? I’ll need some sort of help to make sure we don’t hurt you in unpleasant ways in all this.” Stephen gave him a thoroughly disgruntled look at that, but closed his eyes and focused attentively on the fingers in his mouth, rolling his tongue over them and welling up the saliva to try and coat them fully.

He had to admit that as much as he was excited he was anxious - not only because those claws were sharp and could be pretty dangerous in the process of stretching, but because he wasn’t sure what would come of this. After this would Tony talk to him again? They’d been building up a good friendship recently, and he definitely had feelings for the man… but how would this affect it?

He wasn’t so selfish that he was going to risk Tony being lost to the mask entirely, though. This was hardly a price to pay… and he could only hope for the best after…

His train of thought careened dramatically off the tracks when Tony dismounted and moments later something warm and wet wrapped around his erection, leaving him to give a startled cry, his eyes snapping open to look down to where those same bright honey eyes were watching him, glowing like gold. They flicked down and then up again with the movements of his head, taking Stephen's girth all the way in such a disturbingly practiced manner. The thought of Tony being skilled with this specific asset only made him twitch anxiously and let out a guttural groan.

As beastly as Tony looked, his mannerisms were gentle, and there was a mix of something else besides simply lust tangled into the drive behind his actions. His fingers dragged back down over Stephen's chest as they withdrew, the dry digits softly tracing the scar above his heart as he ever so meticulously moved down his chest and guided his wet fingers into the flesh of his ass. 

_ He melted like microwaved butter. _

It was by some miracle those claws didn't snag, probably by some spell if the mask had managed anything of further influence.

He felt himself contract around Tony's fingers as they slid inside of him slowly, in and out until knuckle deep, scissoring and the soft reverberation of his deep voice against the cock buried in the demon's mouth travelled through him with a wave of pleasure.

_ Gods it felt good _ , and when he felt those digits prod against his prostate it was like a lightning strike to his body and he arched upward and he let out a rough groan, taking in a sharp breath of air and shutting his eyes.

"T-Tony..." his voice shook and the demon wasted no time, cock popping out from underneath those warm lips, lapping up the precum that drooled out anxiously before the engineer stood. He lifted Stephen's legs up and hooked them over his shoulders as he climbed up onto the table once more with him.

"Don't worry about the noise level, even if there wasn't a party going on I doubt anyone could hear you moaning like a dog in heat through these walls," he chuckled, tracing a few kisses along the inside of his thigh, ending it with a small nip. "I want to hear that gorgeous voice of yours."

Stephen was flushed. He was  _ hot, _ sweating, and breathing heavily. His head swam and he rasped weakly, completely adhering to his state of mind like he was drugged.

"God, just do it already..." he begged softly in a husky tone, and Tony took his time staring down and admiring the man he had completely subjugated beneath him.

"I want to enjoy this, just as much as you. I could literally eat you up right now," his claws tickled the insides of Stephen’s thighs, his voice like layered silk in his ears.

_ Stephen shuddered. _

“Of course, listening to you beg for it is definitely an added bonus, I didn’t quite expect that from you. Maybe hoped, but didn’t think I’d see it happen…” he gave an odd smile as the suspiciously slippery tip of his dick pressed against his entrance but didn’t go any further. “Beg for me a little more, sweetheart?”

“Tony…” Stephen huffed at that a little indignantly, though he wriggled in his spot for a moment, biting his lip. “... please…?”

“That lacked gusto… but good enough,  _ I suppose _ . I’ll earn more of that begging later, mark my words, I usually get what I want,” Tony smirked a bit and in one fluid motion seated himself fully inside the sorcerer, who gave a deep groan at that, writhing in his spot before Tony’s hand caught his wrists again.

“Mm, there now. No moving. I told you. Be good, or I’ll find some way to hold you still myself.”

“You… talk a lot…” Stephen breathed slowly, staring up at the man looming over him with a devilish grin.

“Are you trying to tell me I should do something better with my mouth you cheeky asshole?” Tony teased (probably? It was hard to say.) and leaned in to nip at his neck again, a sharp prick there warning him that the other might well have been considering breaking skin entirely.

“Just… fuck me already…” Stephen squeezed raggedly.

“But I’m warm and comfortable now… you’re in such a rush, Stephen. Honestly, you need to learn how to relax…”

Stephen took in a sharp breath and his body tensed as Tony gave his rear a bump. The demonic face grinned down at him and Stephen shied away with a soft groan as his arms went around Tony's neck.

There was some light teasing, teeth over soft skin, biting, nipping as he pushed Stephen's legs higher. When he'd finally deemed he had enough, he pulled back, looking down at the sorcerer's prone form like it was a juicy carcass he was ready to devour.

He tightened his hold and began to fuck the absolute daylights out of the sorcerer only moments later without any buildup. A few harsh thrusts into him, arms coiling around his right leg for leverage, sometimes slow as he relished the abrasive feel of his thick cock running along the clenched inner walls of his ass.

Stephen saw stars, electricity shot through his veins with each thrust and his groans were broken up by the collision of their forms connecting through the passion.

"What's the matter? You sound like a caged bird," Tony chuckled, giving Stephen a harsh thrust and the man sung his cries out. "Much better!" he mocked playfully, reaching down with his left hand to curl his fingers around his leaking cock.

He clenched around Tony again, and again, the pace at which his muscles contracted increasing before he let out a cry that echoed to the heavens above and gasped for air as every muscle in his body constricted and he tensed and jerked on the table like he was having a seizure from the pleasure he was experiencing.

He wasn’t managing to make any kind of progress in the movement department - not where getting his body to cooperate was concerned, anyway. He whimpered a bit in his spot, gasping in short breaths as he did his best to hold back the orgasm that seemed imminent.

“Look at you…” Tony cooed down at him, running his free hand over Stephen’s cheek for a moment as Stephen held tightly to him. “Trying so hard to hold back… it’s okay if you feel good, doc,” he chuckled, leaning to steal a kiss from the doctor as Stephen’s thighs tightened in their spot, his knees pressed nearly to his ears as Tony’s hand worked his prick with dedication.

A couple more rough thrusts sent him over, his cry smothered against Tony’s mouth, as cum streaked across his stomach and chest, before being smeared away by Tony’s body pressing against his. Tony’s teeth caught his lower lip with a low grumble, fangs pressing in slightly, but not enough to cut skin, and the engineer continued his deep thrusts, leaving Stephen utterly weak in his spot, shuddering and twitching as the last remnants of his orgasm were teased out of him by the hand around his dick.

“Fuck, you do feel good though, doc…” Tony whispered against his lips. His breaths came out short and hot against Stephen’s mildly bruised and tingling lips.

"Huh, I guess a promise is a promise sweet-thing… My word is my bond after all, you know that whole demon thing," the pleasure seemed to surge equally with those rasped words as the engineer's pace picked up, ramming Stephen's weakened body into the table until claws dug into the supple skin of his thighs and he filled the sorcerer with hot cum.

He let out a loud groan, neck-craning up in the air as his wings started to shrink, tail fading with the reddish tint of his body and almost too quickly, the mask dropped off, bouncing off Stephen's shoulder and onto the examination table.

Tony groaned softly, collapsing in a boneless pile on top of the already spent sorcerer, sweat running off of him as his transformation ceased and he was once again back to normal with his head buried in Stephen's neck. He had the man caged in his hold, intimately clinging to him like he was his life support.

The brunette shook and Stephen was honestly terrified in that moment, more frightened than he'd been in a very long time as the man he'd developed feelings for was no longer under the seduction of the artifact he'd pinched from the Sanctum.

"God..." Tony groaned, and he rubbed his forehead into Stephen's collar, seemingly drunk on the bliss of their afterglow.

Stephen was completely rigid, panicking inside, he had no idea what to do, what to say. He was pinned under the man he was infatuated with, cum all over both of their chests and it was almost asphyxiating how dense the air was in the room, at least from his point of view now that the creature that had been influencing Stark had returned as per its promise.

“Are… you okay…?” he questioned tentatively, though his breathing hadn’t fully recovered. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to recover. Not with so many unanswered questions and horrible possibilities going on in his head.

“... mm? … shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Tony hummed sleepily

“... you were the one who was, up until about two minutes ago, possessed by a demon,” Stephen responded, staring at the ceiling as he attempted to breathe.

“You were the one who was just r-”

“-Don’t you dare say it,” Stephen cut him off, and Tony carefully lifted his head from his spot, his face red but his eyes no longer glowing, instead watching Stephen with uncertainty. “I agreed to this.”

“Do you do this often, doc?”

“You are treading a thin line towards being offensive. But I would do this a hundred times over to save you from your own dumbass decisions. When I tell you not to touch something, Tony-”

“Yeah, yeah. Got it. Demonic possession. I… I am sorry about this. I didn’t… mean to…” Tony bit his lip a bit before carefully starting to withdraw, pausing when he found that Stephen wasn’t giving him any slack to retreat.

“You may not have meant to… but… did you want to?” Stephen inquired softly, watching Tony seriously in return.

“... I mean, yeah? Not like this though, dinner might’ve been nice first? I’m great at wining and dining? But it’s not like… I didn’t want to ask you out sometime, and yeah, eventually maybe… this…”

“Me too,” the sorcerer smiled a little, and relief washed over Tony’s face in a flood.

“Really? I mean, can - we can still do that, right? This… did I just ruin everything?”

“You are not responsible for the actions of a demon that possessed you, Tony. You  _ are _ responsible for stealing that mask, though.”

Tony squinted his eyes looking off to the side.

"I did steal that mask… but at the same time, I was completely aware of what I was doing, it's like… I had the courage I only wish alcohol gave me when I was around you," he laughed nervously and Stephen's hold didn't relent at all.

He took the cue and leaned back down again, resting over Stephen's form.

"Tony-"

"-Stephen, no. I know you want to pin this on some possessed demonic mask but I was in complete control of what I could do. Don't just… write this off. As far as things go if you aren't bothered by this, and I'm not bothered by it - I think it's fine…?"

"Tony, what I was going to say is you probably shouldn't be pinching relics from the Sanctum, the consequences could be much worse next time."

"But it taunted me!" he started in defence.

"You literally just said you were in control of your own actions." Stephen narrowed his eyes and Tony tried to pull away again but he gave the engineer no slack.

"We need to shower...." he deflected softly.

"Don't you dare change the subject on me. You're lucky you didn't get yourself mixed up with a more powerful relic. But yes, we do need to clean up..." There was some concern in Stephen's voice and Tony seemed a little wide-eyed as he looked down at the sorcerer.

"Duly noted… It's sweet that you care."

"Idiot."

" _ Your  _ idiot...?"

Stephen sighed and gave Tony a squeeze and as if reading the moment perfectly. Tony leaned down and took Stephen's lips in a gentle kiss.

“ _ Quite so. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, Halloween fic part 2/4. Two more to come! We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This story was co-written by two authors from start to finish. You can find us on Twitter:
> 
> [Amy (Foxglove)](https://twitter.com/marvelwizardmom)  
[Astral (Bravehardt)](https://twitter.com/Kraionis)


End file.
